


Softly Sung Words

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Songs, always fluff lol, for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Softly Sung Words

This was a fact, Steve didn’t know Bucky could sing. He knew he could dance, he knew he could flirt, and that he was a good man, but he didn’t know he could sing until it was happening right in front of him.

 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

 

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ Shall I stay? _

 

_ Would it be a sin _

 

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

  
  


Steve starts getting misty eyed as the singing goes on, letting his husband twirling them around slowly in their living room.

  
  


_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

 

_ Darling so it goes _

 

_ Some things are meant to be _

 

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

 

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

 

_ Darling so it goes _

 

_ Some things are meant to be _

 

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

 

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

By the time Bucky trails off, Steve is a crying mess and that’s ok because the brunette just leans forward and kisses him softly.


End file.
